Women's Day
by Grumfus
Summary: Edward thinks, what would his Bella want to have for Women's Day maybe some flowers? What Bella likes about those flowers? :ooo
1. Edwards' flower problem

Edward Cullen; having problems with flowers.

It was Women's Day today, so I had to buy something to my Bella. She always said, she didn't want anything expensive – I didn't understand her with that; I was rich, so I could buy her anything she wanted, but she never allowed me – so I thought I could at least buy her some flowers.

I wasn't a good shopper, but I could trust that it was very simple to buy flowers. I had bought flowers before, too; many times to Esme, once to my sister Alice and even couple times to Rosalie, when she got married with Emmett. And I would buy her more flowers in future; they planned get married again soon. Rosalie loved weddings.

"Where're you going, Edward?" Alice asked me.

It was early to go anywhere. Or it was to peoples, who slept long. Last night I had been in Bella's house and I was sure she was still sleeping. So, this was good time to me to go and buy her these flowers. I just wasn't sure, was the flower shop opened at six?

"Nowhere", I said. Alice would want to come with me; she loved Bella, like I did, so she wanted me to give her the most beautiful present. And Alice loved flowers; she went crazy around them. And in flowers shops, she always wanted to buy everything; we had money, so why not?

That was why I wasn't telling her, I would buy flowers to Bella. She would probably get insane.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me, then don't. But do you have anything to Bella? It's Women's Day today."

Why was she asking that kind of questions? I had to think what to answer to her; It was hard to lie to her, but I hadn't a choice now.

"Yeah, I have." I knew she would next ask; "So, what is it?", so I thought it was best to tell it now, before she could ask. "She and I took some pictures about everything and everyone in Forks and I transferred those pictures on a CD. I'll give her that CD."

More then half of it was really true; I was going to give that CD to her, but not as any special day's gift.

"Why?" she asked. I thought Alice would understand this…

"I promised her, I'll make her one of us. So, when we'll move I know, she would like to remember Forks and her family and friends. We're not able to come back here again."

It was true; if Bella was going to be a vampire, we couldn't come back here. Ever again. And she wouldn't be able to see her old friends, her family. So she needed something, like pictures, that she would be able to at least think about them.

Alice let me go.

I drove fast – like always – with my Volvo to Port Angeles. Forks's flower shops were like piece of shit; there was nothing there. And I wanted nice flowers to my Bella.

I stepped in, in an odor scent flower shop. It was small, but bigger then in Forks.

"Can I help you?" An old woman asked me. She looked very tired; that tired I was feeling sorry for her. Maybe she wasn't able to sleep nice. Well, I wasn't able to sleep either… We had something common.

"Am… No thanks…" I murmured. I was getting nervous; there were so many flowers…

I looked some black roses. They were beautiful, but would Bella like them? I wasn't sure, did she like black…

I left the idea of buying black roses; black wasn't the right color to her. I went to look some other roses; there were red, like blood, blue and pink colored roses. There was also white and green. Green roses were ugly, so I didn't look at them twice.

Also, there were other type of flowers; beautiful, white lilies - which were _very _beautiful – some lobelias, which were beautiful, too, but they weren't the flowers I was looking for… It was very hard to find the right ones.

There were too much flowers! I was getting sick… I really thought I was good with flowers, but now I saw it was much simpler to buy a _car_. Umgh… Why was Bella doing this to me? If she would give me promise to buy her a car she needed, I would be done now… She would have a wonderful BMW or Ford and I wouldn't be here, in this flower shop…

"Are you sure, you don't need help?" The tired woman asked me again. "You have been here more then an hour!"

An hour? Bella would wake up soon and I had to drive back home, before I could go to her home.

"Oh… I didn't notice the time…" I murmured in disbelief.

I needed help; I should have told to Alice about this. With her, I probably would have many flowers with me now and I would probably be in Bella's home already.

"Am… What kind of flowers women likes?" I asked hopeless.

She smiled. "Well, that depends. But I think every woman likes red roses and lilies."

Was that meant to _help_ anything? I guess not, because there were just two options I could buy to Bella; roses or lilies.

"Yeah, thanks…" I said to her.

I looked away, not feeling any better. It was bad to think I had known Bella for that long, but I didn't know her best flower! And she was always complaining I knew about her life more then she knew. Umgh… this was _so_ distracting…

_Okay, I'll take red roses. _I thought. _I'm not that sure about lilies… They're white and I'm white; Bella will be sick about white in the future!_

"Red roses, eh? I'll guess these are for a girlfriend?" Old woman was speaking to me again. _Why I can't be younger? He's so HOT. That girl is probably very diva; she has THAT hot man… Oh how I want to be young now… That I could get this man to myself…_

"You're right; these are for a girlfriend." It was getting hard to answer to her friendly, when she was thinking, how she would steal me from my lovely Bella.

"She's going to me happy for these; I'm sure of that!" _Or maybe not just because of the flowers; she's going to be happy because this angel- faced man is hers… Am I jealous?_

"I hope that… But, I have to go now… Thanks." I really had to go. Fast. Bella couldn't wake up before I got to her house. I was planning to surprise her with my roses.


	2. Bella gots her roses :

What will Bella think about the red roses?

I slept too long. Longer than I had in very long time. Maybe last time in Phoenix, when we had had some stupid hiking trip with school? I had tripped so many times that my pants had broken. I still remember how some of the boys – who didn't look at me there – laughed to me and I – like always – blushed so deeply, I looked like a tomato.

"Bella? Darling?" I heard the most familiar, velvet voice. _His_ voice.

"Edward?" I opened my eyes, slowly.

Edward was sitting on my bed – with big pack of roses. He looked me with his beautiful eyes; that dazzled me. I couldn't think clearly now; his eyes were so breath taking…

"I brought you something", he showed me the red roses in his hands. There were maybe ten roses!

Maybe in path, I had like red roses, but now; roses were _too _red. The color looked like blood in my eyes and with Edward I came always anxiety if there was blood – or something that looked like blood.

"They're beautiful, Edward. But why?" Why he gave me flowers today? It wasn't some special day or something? Or was it?

"Bella, Bella", he laughed, silently. "Happy – or what should I say – women's day!"

Women's day? Was it today? I hadn't look in my calendar for weeks; with Edward that time felt like it had been just few days! I had been with Jacob too. Edwards' and Jacobs' company together in couple weeks – I couldn't believe there had been months – make the time feel much, _much_ shorter than it really was.

"Oh… I didn't except it so soon. But thanks", I murmured.

Edward came closer to me and kissed gently my hot cheek; it was always hot – and red – when he kissed me. Then he gave me the red roses.

My head rolled. Red roses made me remember something; the day when James had almost killed me; there had been so much blood. Too much _my_ red blood, everywhere.

"Are you okay with roses?" He asked, worried.

Oh no… He thought I didn't like them. I really liked red roses – or I had _loved_ them before – but these were too red. I couldn't tell that to him.

"Of course I am! I love them!" My voice heard still a little bit upset, even if I tried to make it happy.

"Um… okay." He didn't believe me. His eyes looked dissatisfied; he didn't even look at me. His eyes were looking around my messy room where clothes and books were all on the floor. It was big, _big_ mess.

"Edward?" I had to say something. I just didn't know what… "I really do like these flowers."

"I believe you!" He said and looked at me with his eyes, fool of pane. I didn't like that. I didn't like the idea, _I_ made him this pane. And because of the roses? Umgh…

"No you don't. You don't believe me." I was getting uncomfortable.

He said nothing. And it made the situation always just more and more uncomfortable.

I stood up. The flowers in my hand needed water; without saying anything, I went off of my room. I went to the kitchen to take some bowl and fill that with water. I noticed Charlie wasn't home.

He had left me some message on the paper. I read it and then threw it to the rubbish, very anxiety.

"Bella?" I looked at him when I got back to my room. He was exactly in the same place where he had been when I left. He hadn't moved at all.

"Yes?" I asked when he didn't continue.

"Could you _really_ say, what's wrong? Because I know something is; I can see it in your eyes. I know you that well, at least."

We hadn't talked about James much; I didn't like it, because that day had been horrible. I really had thought he had Reneé and for her, I was ready to left Edward and rest of my life. I had been ready to give James promise to kill me…

Edward had his own reasons; he hated James more then I did. James had bitten me, almost done me a vampire and that had been too much to Edward then. But we were – almost – made the situation – me becoming a vampire - possible. Jacob didn't like it – just like the other Quilites didn't – but he rather wanted me to become a vampire then some Volturi to kill me.

"Edward, it's _nothing_."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"Do you really believe I can't see it in your eyes?"

"No, I don't believe that… But you don't understand; it's not that bad."

"So, why can't you tell me then? If it's not bad?" He was getting it out of me; I didn't like him angry at all and now he _was_ getting angry.

"Umgh… Okay Edward; you won. That red… it reminded me about something."

"About what?" He asked.

"The day when James… You know." I couldn't end my sentence. It was too hard even to think about when Edward was near you.

He shook his head, nervously.

"Too red… I should have thought that in the store… How could I _not_ think about that…" he murmured so quickly and so silently that I believed it wasn't really to my ears to hear.

"It's not your fault." I said quickly too – not that quick he had just spoken.

It really wasn't his fault; it was me, all me. If my mind remembered something like that always I saw something blood-red, it couldn't always be his fault. If I saw some red hairbrushes in the store, how could it be Edward's fault?

He sighed. "I should have thought about that before I bought them."

He was ridiculous; always trying to make all my stupid things to his fault.

I laughed. He looked at me like it was crazy to laugh in the situation like this.

"You know; this is really _ridiculous._ Let's forget about it – I know _you_ have to try harder then me to forget something, but still – and let's do something fun!" I offered.

He sighed again. "Okay. To my place?"

I know it's not 'humor', but I was supposed to make it humor. Well, I always change my subjects on the way to the end :P.

Please, review (:


End file.
